A Night of No Return
by Moonwater's Loyalty
Summary: Firestorm is still out there seeking revenge. Morningsun has taken her role as deputy after her kit was apprenticed. Darkpaw must use her wit to figure out a prophecy so complicated that she might be to late. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!
1. Allegiances

_**WindClan**_

**Leader-** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Barkface-brown tom

Whitenight- black and white tom

**Warriors- **Robinwing-light brown she-cat

Softfur- white and gray she-cat

Webfoot-dark gray tom

**Apprentice-Rockpaw**

Swiftfoot- gray tom

Crowfeather-dark smoky gray tom

Whitetail-white she-cat

Thistleclaw-gray tom

Weaseltail-creamy brown tom

Owlclaw-brown tom

**Apprentice-Heatherpaw **

**Apprentices**- Rockpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Heatherpaw- creamy brown and white she-cat

**Elders**-Morningflower-old tortoiseshell she-cat

Tornear-tabby tom

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**- Blackstar-white tom with black paws

**Deputy**- Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Littlecloud-tabby tom

Marshfoot-gray tom

**Warriors- **Oakfur-brown tom

**Apprentice-Blackpaw**

Rowanclaw-ginger she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

**Apprentice-Whitepaw**

Nightwing-black she-cat

**Apprentice-Rosepaw**

Appleheart-brown she-cat

Toadfur-brown tom

Badgerstripe- black and white tom

Goldenbreeze-gold colored she-cat

**Apprentices- **Blackpaw- black tom

Rosepaw- light brown she-cat

Whitepaw- white tom with a ginger patch in the middle of his chest (parents were River and Firestorm)

**Queens-** Tallpoppy-light brown she-cat

Talonwing- brown she-cat

**Kits- **Grasskit- light brown tom with green eyes (Tallpoppy's kit)

Stripekit- gray she-kit with a brown stripe down her face (Tallpoppy's kit)

Ripplekit-brown and white tom (Talonwing's kit)

Talonkit- brown she-kit (Talonwing's kit)

Breezekit- black and white she-kit (Talonwing's kit)

**Elders-** Runningnose-gray and white tom

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader- **Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat (on last life)

**Deputy- **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Warriors- **Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

**Apprentice-Flightpaw**

Heavystep-thickest tabby tom

Stonefoot-blue gray tom

**Apprentice-Dovepaw**

Splashfur-silver tom

Waterfall- silver she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice- Hollypaw**

**Apprentices- **Flightpaw- brown tom

Dovepaw- cream colored she-cat

Hollypaw- pale brown tom

**Queens**- Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat (expecting)

Volefur- brown she-cat

**Kits- **Brookkit- brown she-kit (Volefur's kit)

Cloudkit- gray tom (Volefur's kit)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Firestar-ginger tom a flame colored pelt (on sixth life)

**Deputy- **Morningsun- ginger she-cat with 2 black legs 1 eye patch and ear

**Medicine Cats- **Leafpool-light brown she-cat

**Apprentice-Twigfur**

**Warriors- **Brackenfur-golden brown tom

**Apprentice-Darkpaw**

Dustpelt-dark brown tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail-white tom

Birchfur- pale gray tom with darker flecks

Robineye-gray tom

Sunfire-dark ginger tom

**Apprentice-Spotpaw**

Graycloud-gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Poolheart-blue gray tom

Brightsoul-brown she-cat

Orangefoot-black she-cat with 2 ginger leds, 1 ear, and a ginger eye patch

Brightflower-brown she-cat with 2 gray legs, 1gray eye patch and ear

Browntail- brown tom with 2 gray legs, 1gray eye patch and ear

Tumblecloud-dark brown tom

Weedtail-gray she-cat

**Apprentices-**Darkpaw- black she-cat with 2 ginger legs, 1 eye patch and ear

Spotpaw- brown, gray, and black spotted tom

Twigfur-brown she-cat

**Queens- **Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Whiteflower-white she-cat (expecting)

Flowerpetal-brown she-cat with white chest and paws

**Kits- **Maskkit- golden brown tom with black mask over face (Sorreltail's kit)

Skykit- tortoiseshell tom (Sorreltail's kit)

Icekit-pale gray she-kit (Ferncloud's kit)

Greenkit-gray tom with green eyes (Flowerpetal's kit)

Amberkit- brown she-kit (Flowerpetal's kit)

**Elders-**Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Spottedleaf- gray she-cat, 2 brown paws, a brown tail, and a brown eye patch (permanently injured her front right leg)

_**Outside the Clans**_

**Loners-** River- gray she-cat (bore one kit of Firestorm's, she took that kit to ShadowClan)

Floss- small gray and with she-cat

Smoky- gray and white tom

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

**Rogues- **Firestorm- ginger she-cat with 2 black legs 1 eye patch and ear


	2. Prolougue

Firestar lay at the Moonpool, clearly at peace with his ancestors until a frightening site was shown to him. Bluestar showed him a most terrifying experience more than two seconds ago and he can feel it happening even though he was reassured it wasn't. Spottedleaf was to comfort him whilst Bluestar and other important council discussed the sign of death or so he thought it was.

Bluestar could see Firestar's terror in his eyes from what he saw and she could not doubt it was in her eyes, too.

"Firestar," Bluestar said. "Think about what you just saw."

Firestar thought about it, but none of it made sense. He could remember distinctly a sun and moon crossing in the sky and then nothing else but Firestorm's words from over 8 moons ago, 'you haven't seen the last of me, and Morningsun will be mine.' Suddenly he got an idea, but it sounded absurd.

"Yes Firestar, it is what you think," said Spottedleaf.

"How is that possible though?" he asked.

"Firestorm was smart enough to trick a loner into bearing him a kit."

"I see, so that is how low he has gotten?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Firestar," said Bluestar. "We have a prophecy for you."

"Yes"

"The Fire's blood has been exiled, but has not been cleansed from the earth. The sun's blood must not mix with it, or all hope will be lost."

Then Firestar was jolted awake and set off for home and an adventure unlike no other.


End file.
